Dragon Ball Z meets GHS
by Silvain Star
Summary: silvain's high school (granby)... plus dragon ball z characters... equals total mayhem, craziness, and humor (some romance,. hatred, etc. may be included)


Disclaimer: I think you know the drill. I don't own dbz. I do own my fanfics, but not the major characters.

A/N: This is a/u, based ever so slightly on a fic I read. It is not the same concept completely, because I added characters and will be focusing more on driving some characters crazy than on a relationship forming, though that may happen, too. Oh, and they're in eleventh grade.

Chapter 1

****

name ****

1 ****

2 ****

3 ****

4 ****

5 ****

6 

Goku 

French 

English 

math 

science 

history 

P.E. 

Chichi 

math 

English 

history 

French 

science 

P.E. 

Vegeta 

English 

math 

French 

science 

history 

P.E. 

Bulma 

French 

math 

English 

history 

science 

P.E. 

Krillin 

science 

history 

math 

French 

English 

P.E. 

18 

math 

history 

French 

English 

science 

P.E. 

Yamcha 

history 

science 

English 

French 

math 

P.E. 

Silvain 

history 

French 

math 

science 

English 

P.E. 

Before class

"Hey, Kakarot, did you hear? One of your girlfriend's idiotic friends is transferring here," Vegeta said, as he passed Goku on the way to his locker.

"Really? I haven't met any of Chi-chi's friends outside this school. I wonder what she's like," Goku replied, stopping at his locker, just two away from Vegeta's.

"Hi, Goku," Chi-chi said, kissing his cheek. Her locker is to his right, while Vegeta's is two to the left. No one has the locker in between Goku's and Vegeta's. Krillin walked up, going to his locker, to the right of Chi-chi, with 18 to his right at her locker. A blue-haired girl walked up to the locker in between Goku and Vegeta, and started turning the lock.

"Bulma! You got here! I was getting worried! Was your bus late? How've you been? Do you like the school?" Chi-chi asked in about three seconds time.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Chi-chi, slow down, I can't answer ten questions at once. My bus _was_ late. I've been fine, thanks. The school seems okay, except for all the guys eyeing me like I'm their next meal or something. And all the girls are starting rumors already. The ones who aren't gawking at this guy, that is. Do you know him?" Bulma said, finally getting her locker open.

"Yeah, he's the school's one and only super-brain slut. He's super smart, but he'd rather sleep with someone than use that brain. He's also Goku's friend. His name's Vegeta," Chi-chi said.

__

Hm. He's kinda cute, and definitely hot. Nice ass, too. Bulma thought, checking him out.

"Were you just looking at my rear, woman?" Vegeta said.

"Why? Got a problem?" Bulma replied.

"Nope, it's just been awhile since a girl had the guts to get close unless I specifically asked them to. I think I like you. You might just be my next one-night stand. Who knows, it may be longer than that," Vegeta said, smirking at her.

"Look, if you think you're gonna get me in bed that easily, you're ego's over-inflated, 'cause that will not be the case. Understood?" Bulma said, quite ticked off.

"Damn. How the hell?" Vegeta muttered to himself. _How can any girl resist me? It's just not possible!_

"Oh, um, Chi-chi, which way is the French class?" Bulma asked.

"Just follow Goku, he's in the same class," Chi-chi replied.

First block: French

"Bonjour, Monsieur Son, ca va?" Mme Brown asked as Goku entered the class.

"Bonjour, Madame Brown, ca va bien. Et toi?" Goku replied.

"Ca va bien, merci," Mme Brown replied.

"Huh. Is this French 2?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, Mademoiselle…? Hmm, what is your name? Mind if I check your schedule?" Mme Brown asked.

"Oh, uh, here," Bulma said.

"You're in the right place," Mme Brown said, walking to the front of the classroom.

"Hi, Goku," Bulma said, sitting in the empty chair beside him.

"Don't distract me when the teacher talks. This is my best class, and I don't want to fail it," Goku said.

"You could've just said hi," Bulma said.

First block: Math

"Hi, 18," her friend Deana said.

"Hi, Deana. How's Kouniso?" 18 said.

"Fine. But he hates Kiara still. I thought they'd get used to each other, but they haven't yet," Deana said. "Guess that might be cause she's not his kid."

"Do you know who's kid she is? I mean, you'd been with about 3 guys at that point," 18 asked.

"I'm pretty sure she's Vegeta's. She looks like him the most, after all," Deana said.

"Why did you sleep with that jerk anyway? Doesn't make sense to me," 18 said.

"Stop harassing your friends. I don't think that's nice of you to say," Chi-chi said, heading to her seat.

"Who asked you? We may be friends, but I don't have to do what you say," 18 said, also taking a seat.

"Ladies, quiet, please," Ms. Waefler said.

First block: English

"Vegeta… You're late. Take a seat, or I'll have to write a referral," Ms. Cristal said.

"Whatever," Vegeta said.

"Hi, Veegee," Jessie said.

"What do you want, slut?" Vegeta said.

"Look who's talkin'!" Jessie said.

"What do you want?" Vegeta repeated.

"A simple 'hello' would be nice. But, no, you have to be an asshole," Jessie said.

First block: Science

ABD: Another Boring Day. Krillin thought, getting his notebook out. He sighed, wishing he was with 18. The teacher started her lecture, and he took notes, as always.

First Block: History

"Hey, Sil," Yamcha said.

"Go to hell, jerk. I don't want to be your friend. Take your hand off my shoulder before I kick you where it counts," Silvain said.

"Bitch," Yamcha said, walking away.

"What an ass," Silvain said, walking in the other direction.


End file.
